Is this Goodbye?
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him... MangaQuestShipping/Gold x Crystal. Rated T for Death of some Characters.
1. Goodbye, Gold

**A/N:** Just a random two-shot that wouldn't leave my thoughts until I typed it, so yeah. Hope you like! Especially all the MangaQuestShippers out there!  
>By the way; this is all in Crytal's POV, and me and my Pokémon Team are in it too~! I hope no one minds!<p>

**Special Guest Appearance:** Amber. (Moonlite-Rabbit's OC on Deviantart)

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye, Gold.<strong>

_{I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out<br>I'm not afraid to cry  
>Every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days  
>Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me}<em>

It's been days, no weeks; since I last heard from Gold and the others.  
>He and Silver along with Nina-senpai left two months ago due to a fierce battle raging on in the Unova Region.<p>

Red-senpai, as well as a few of the other Dex Holders soon followed suit and decided to go too.  
>Black and White were our juniors; they couldn't possibly battle two "<em>Legendary" <em>Pokémon on their own, even with the help of Cheren and Bianca.

I, of course, was left behind just so I could monitor any strange occurrences that might happen here in Jhoto.  
>Our friend Amber; had stayed behind as well; to keep me company.<br>It almost felt like everyone had left us behind…

_{What hurts the most, was being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watchin you walk away  
>Never knowing, what could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do}<em>

I sighed, if only Nina-senpai was here too…  
>Then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't feel so alone right now…<p>

Although she was Silver's older sister; she was always there for all of us, almost as if she was everyone's big sister.

She was the only one I felt comfortable telling my secrets to…

…She's also the only one to know how I truly feel about Gold.

_{It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' it<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken}<em>

Finally!  
>It was the day I've been waiting for after a good five months; a call from Silver!<p>

But…  
>…It wasn't the good news I wanted to hear at all.<p>

Don't get me wrong, everyone was victorious! But the price to pay; was so many of our friends had gotten seriously injured from the battle, and some even lost their lives.

I dropped to my knees once Silver told me who sacrificed their own lives to save the others during the battle;

_Yellow-senpai…  
>Emerald…<br>Diamond…  
>and even Bianca…<em>

…_They're gone?_

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore; I completely broke down with each name mentioned.  
>Just then, another thought crossed my mind…<p>

"What about Gold? Is he alright? Is he still alive? Answer me now Silver!" I practically screamed through the PokéGear.

"I don't know, we haven't found him or Neechan yet…But, everyone is doing their best to find them." Silver said; his tone made him sound like he was trying to stop himself from crying. "I'll let you know the moment we find them."

"Thanks Silver, you and the others take care okay?" I managed to choke out amidst the tears.

"It will be okay Crys, we'll find them…" Silver said reassuringly before hanging up on me.

That night; I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>{What hurts the most, is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>Never knowing, what could have been  
>And not seeing that loving you<br>Is what I was tryin' to do}_

It's been 3 whole months since Silver last called me, and I was getting worried…  
>There was still no sign of either of them; I was starting to get scared…<p>

What if they never find Nina-senpai?  
>Or worse; what if they never find Gold?<p>

I just couldn't bear the thought of Gold, lying there, cold and not breathing…

I couldn't hold them back any longer, again, I cried at the very thought of losing more of the people I loved…

…Especially the man who stole my heart.

"Crystal! They're back! They have finally returned!" Amber exclaimed happily through the PokéGear.

Tears began to form in my eyes once more, but they were no longer tears of sorrow; but more so tears of joy.

"Really…? Where are they now Amber—Wait! No don't hang up just yet! Amber!" too late; she hung up.

Suddenly, my PokéGear rang once more.  
>I quickly answered it, only to hear Amber's voice once more.<p>

"They're waiting by the Pier, hurry up! I'm waiting just outside of Prof. Elm's Lab."

I slowly peered out the window; only to find Amber waiting ever so impatiently outside.  
>After changing into a new set of clothes; I quickly left with Amber towards the Pier.<p>

"Silver, I'm so glad you're safe!" Amber exclaimed happily before tackling Silver in a hug, completely knocking both of them into the (slightly shallow) waters surrounding the boat.

I quickly ran over to the other Dex Holders; only to find the majority of them in tears…

Once they were out of the water; I quickly ran over to Silver and Amber.  
>As always; Silver was complaining non-stop about Amber's behavior, but that didn't stop him from embracing her afterwards.<p>

I felt a slight sense of jealousy, but that still didn't stop me from walking towards them.

"Silver…?" I had managed to say despite my embarrassment for disrupting their moment. "Where are Nina-senpai and Gold?"

Silver's expression quickly turned dim by the mere mention of those two names, he slowly pulled away from Amber and then looked me straight in the eye.

"Neechan is in the Hospital, she was the most injured out of all of us." He started off, "She's in a Coma right now, so we don't know how long she'll be out."

I sighed in relief; at least we didn't lose her as well.

"What about Gold? Is he in the Hospital too?" I asked; a tiny hint of hope was obvious in my tone.

I watched as tears started to form in Silver's eyes, "I'm sorry Crys, he didn't make it…"

I felt my whole world crash down...

* * *

><p><em>{What hurts the most, was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing, what could have been  
>And not seeing that loving you<br>is what I was tryin' to do}_

The next day; we decided to visit Nina-senpai in the Hospital.

And by we; I meant me, Silver, and Amber.

Red-senpai still hasn't recovered from the shock of losing Yellow-senpai, so he was advised to stay home.  
>Blue-senpai had decided to return home to the Sevii Islands, and Green-senpai was too exhausted from the trip to come today.<p>

Ruby and Sapphire had decided to return home to Hoenn, while Pearl and Platinum Berlitz returned home to Sinnoh.

Black, White, and N were back in Unova, still recovering from their injuries.  
>Cheren, on the other hand, was still grieving over losing Bianca.<p>

"Crystal, we were going to get something to eat; do you want anything?" Amber asked before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks Amber, you two go on ahead…I'll stay with Nina-senpai until you get back." I replied nonchalantly before holding on tightly to Nina-senpai's hand.

"If you're sure…" Amber replied before leaving along with Silver.

Even after they had both left; I still didn't loosen my grip on Nina-senpai's hand…

I needed her right now…  
>I needed someone to talk to…<p>

Someone to tell me that it was going to be alright…

…But I was all alone right now.

Nina-senpai had a 50/50 percent chance of not waking up; we could very well lose her too…  
>Not only that; but Gold is gone too…<p>

Just then; I felt something underneath Nina-senpai's hand…  
>…It was a piece of crumpled paper!<p>

I slowly unraveled the piece of scrap paper; only to find out that it was a letter.  
>My tears began to fall once again once I realized whose handwriting it was…<p>

"_No…It can't be…!"_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** Cliffhanger!  
>Wow that's a lot of drama for one story…What was I thinking?<br>Anyway; this was just a quick idea that wouldn't escape my thoughts, so I decided to type down.  
>I hope this isn't a disappointment to my fellow MangaQuestShippers!<p>

Chapter 2 will be up soon! Rate and Review!


	2. His Letter

**A/N: **The last chapter of; "Is this Goodbye?"  
>I hope you fellow MangaQuestShippers out there like it, because it's dedicated to all of you guys!<br>Again, this is in Crystal's POV and I'm here too~!

**Declaimer:** I don't own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>His Letter…<strong>

_{I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie<br>is made up on your side}_

Dear Crystal,

Hey! What's up _Super Serious Gal_?  
>How you doing in Jhoto? Feeling lonely without me, aren't you?<p>

Not that I could blame you; I mean, any girl would feel lonely without me around.  
>Okay, okay! Don't tear up this letter! I'm not finished!<br>I was just trying to lighten things up, jeez.

_{When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss you}<em>

Crys,  
>I'm sorry I left you behind…<br>That was stupid…  
>…Really stupid.<p>

I don't have much time, so I'm just gonna say what I wanna say in this letter, okay?

I miss you Crys, you've never left my thoughts for even just a second.

No matter how many times I tried to forget you…  
>…My heart just won't let me.<p>

But, I guess that's what love does to a person isn't it?

Love really is a beautiful thing…  
>It changes a person for the better…<p>

But sometimes,  
>Loving someone…<p>

…Hurts more than it should.

Especially if that someone;  
>stole your heart…<p>

_{I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do<br>Reminds me of you  
>And the clothes you left<br>they lie on my floor  
>And they smell just like you<br>I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_  
><em>I count the steps that you take<em>

_Do you see how much I need you right now?}_

Yup, you read that right.  
>You stole my heart Crys, ever since we first met.<p>

I've been trying to hide my feelings for you for a long time now…  
>But I might not even make it through this battle alive, so I'm just gonna spit it out;<p>

I love you, Crystal.  
>I always have and I always will.<p>

I wish I could tell you in person, but that's really impossible right now.

Crys, I'm dying…  
>But, I'm happy…<p>

You wanna know why?  
>Stupid question, of course you do!<p>

…It's because I met you Crystal.

_{When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>And when you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it OK  
>I miss you<em>

_We were made for each other_  
><em>Out here forever<em>  
><em>I know we were<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah}<em>

I actually did regret not bringing you along with us to Unova…  
>…But it was for your own protection Crys.<p>

And although I missed you like crazy, knowing that you were safe was enough to make me smile.  
>I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Crystal…<p>

You mean a lot to me Super Serious Gal…  
>…Whether you are willing to believe it or not.<p>

_{All I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I do I give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
>Yeah}<em>

Remember when we first met?  
>We didn't get along that well, but I still do not regret ever meeting you.<br>But after meeting you and Silver, my life took a turn for the better.

You two will stay in my heart forever…

Ugh, cheesy right?  
>Oh well, that's how I feel; what are you gonna do?<p>

_{When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day<br>And make it OK  
>I miss you}<em>

I wish we could've spent more time together…  
>…But I guess that's impossible right now.<p>

Promise me a few things, okay Super Serious Gal?

First; please take care of my Mom, she's gonna be really lonely without me around.  
>Tell her I love her, alright?<p>

Second; look after my Pokémon would'ya? They're probably gonna miss me.

Third; please look out for both Nins and Silver, okay? They are family after all.  
>Tell Nins that I love her and that I'm sorry for breaking our promise.<br>And don't forget to remind Silver to take care of his sister and their Dad. With your strict personality, it should be a piece of cake!

Fourth; if you ever see my Dad, tell him that I love him and I'm sorry for being such a useless son.

Fifth; stay just the way you are, I love you for being yourself Crys.  
>And if some idiot tries to change you…DUMP HIM!<br>Because you're already beautiful enough as it is…

I love you, but I have to go now…

I wish I could have seen your pretty face one last time…  
>And maybe even hold you in my arms…<p>

…But this is goodbye for now.

And who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again one day!  
>Till' then; I'll be waiting.<p>

I love you Crystal, and if I was ever given a second chance…  
>…I would have asked you to marry me.<p>

Goodbye,  
>Don't you forget me alright?<p>

I love you…  
>…Now and forever.<p>

Sincerely yours,  
>Gold.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** Phew, I'm finally finished with this one.  
>I hope you guys like it!<br>And if Gold was out of character; he was dying when he wrote the letter people! What would you expect?

I hope you all liked it!  
>Rate and Review!<p> 


End file.
